Finding Forever
by cuent1sta
Summary: So, what happened after the story ended? My own take on what happened after and will pick-up where the original story ended. Mainly Ji Hoo and Woo Bin stories. GJP-GJD and SYJ-CGE stories too. INVITING BETA READERS!
1. Prologue: The end is the beginning

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own BOF/BBF and in no way associated with any creator, producer or media franchise. This is my own take on Korean F4 story. **No copyright infringement is intended**.

And please forgive grammatical errors this time.

**Prologue: The end is the beginning**

How time flies. It seems like it was just yesterday when they were in the departure area of Incheon International Airport. Him, So Yi Jung bound to Sweden; Gu Jun Pyo to New York; and Song Woo Bin to England. Yoon Ji Hoo was the lone send-off party. They all wanted it that way to avoid causing a scene or to be specific, for _them_ to avoid causing a scene. The women can handle themselves well, no doubt about it but there's no telling what he or Jun Pyo might do if even a single, irrelevant tear was shed.

Four years of his so-called artistic exile and he's ready to come home to his fate, his birthright, his family's legacy. Everything he did in the last four years will come down to this homecoming.

_And he is now ready to face her. He likes to think that she is his destiny._

He was one of the last passengers to exit. He was wearing big, dark shades in an effort to have at least a semblance of anonymity. And he likes to think that he succeeded until he went out of the airport's automated doors.

Just outside the door, one of his family's uniformed chauffeurs bowed down to him. His dark suit, dark shades and stiff posture beside the tinted, dark blue limousine attracted some curious attention which So Yi Jung chose to ignore. So much for a simple and quiet homecoming.

"Welcome back, Young Master," the chauffeur bowed.

Yi Jung took a deep breath, acknowledged the chauffeur and gave him his luggage.

"Let's go."

The moment the chauffeur steered the car out of the airport's vicinity, Yi Jung told him his intended destination.

"But Sir, your mother..."

"Just take me there and bring my luggage to my studio. Tell my mother I'll visit her later. I'll call you about the arrangements for my car."

The order was final and invited no arguments. And years after being a typical student in Sweden, he was now back to being the rich _chaebol _that he is.

The chauffeur nodded to acknowledge the order and drove his master's to his destination.

**-xox-**

Yi Jung's destination was a small building along the vicinity Seoul's business district. The guard was a middle-aged man who smiled warmly and asked for his identification. He had a bright yellow star and a yellow smiley face just below his name plate. _A good sign, he thought._

"Where to, Sir?"

"Second floor, Miss Chu Ga Eul's class."

The guard eyed him from head to toe that made him want to squirm a little. Had he been his old self, he would have snapped already. But he had done some growing up over the years. After what seems like an eternity, the guard gave a slight nod as if he passed the first test for approval and pointed to the stairs.

"To the right, Sir."

The corridor was empty besides an elderly woman with a mop who looked at him in awe when he passed by her. He heard the loud thud of the mop hitting the floor and the woman gave a mortified sound upon realizing that she obviously stared at the passing visitor.

Yi Jung smiled a little; the _ahjumma's _reaction was somewhat reassuring. But he hoped that he has more poise than her when he presents himself to Chu Ga Eul.

The wood-framed glass door offered a clear view of what was inside. So Yi Jung felt his heart skip a beat upon seeing the familiar figure of a petite woman with long, brown hair. She was obviously happy. She was smiling brightly and talking animatedly to the children surrounding her. He felt like a teenager looking at his first crush. He was smitten.

The kids surrounding her was obviously as besotted as he was as they were all listening attentively and was so engrossed with what they are doing. She was teaching them how to mold clay and everyone was playing happily. He smiled at that.

Nobody noticed when he gently opened the door.

"Is that a grape?" she asked, smiling at one of the kids.

He saw the kid nod at his teacher, "Yes."

For a moment, he just stood there, watching the scene and felt the sudden urge to lunge forward, hug her tightly and kiss her with all the passion he kept for four long years. It might shock her and the kids.

"There's still too much pressure on your hands," he said loudly and sweetly instead.

Ga Eul's reaction was a bit comical and somewhat reassuring. She suddenly stood up and stared disbelievingly as if unsure that he was really there. Her eyes grew bigger, mouth opened in surprise and a hint of blush on her smooth cheeks.

"Yi Jung sunbae…"

"Hello," he said, smiling so sweetly that he felt like an idiot. He looked back at her as she was also looking at him. For a minute, they just stood there looking at each other, kids and clay both forgotten.

The kids might have gotten over their initial shock at the sudden appearance of the visitor and the obvious surprise of their now silent teacher.

"Who is he? Is he teacher's boyfriend?" a little boy asked looking at Yi Jung.

"Hey _Ahjussi_, by any chance, did you come back from another country?" a cute little girl with pink headband asked.

Yi Jung blinked and looked at the little girl who asked. He felt himself blush a little under the little girl's scrutiny. She has a lot of spunk, that girl. She reminded him of the girl most guys in a neighborhood kindergarten class had a crush on. Her full attention was on him now.

"Oh, how did you know?"

The little girl grinned; her classmates, emboldened by her bravado all turned to him with their innocent, expectant faces.

"Then… did you come back from Sweden?" the little girl asked again.

Yi Jung smiled now.

"Young miss, you're really amazing."

"Then, you're him!" the little girl announced. "Our teacher said that her boyfriend was there."

Just then, Ga Eul, recovering from her surprise hastily covered the young girl's mouth amidst the naughty and sniggering pre-schoolers.

"You can't tell him that..." she said gently as she felt herself blush and laughed embarrassedly.

She looked back at Yi Jung. He looked at her for a full minute like he was reading her mind. Then he smiled that smile that made her heart do little somersaults. He became even more handsome, if that was still possible, she thought. And for the first time, she wished that her class would just end and the children magically disappear.

His thoughts were obviously along the same line as her for he looked like he wanted to kiss her senseless that very minute. She was instantly afraid and excited. But neither the timing nor the place was right.

So instead, even as she felt weak-kneed by being in the same room as him, she motioned for him to come in. It took another minute before she found her voice.

"Class, we have a visitor," she said in a voice that sounded weird even to her ear. She felt herself blush some more. The devastatingly handsome So Yi Jung is the only man who can instantly reduce her to a babbling and nervous idiot by his mere presence.

Curious and rather surprised by their teacher's unusual lack of poise, the children went to Yi Jung and surrounded him.

"What do you do?" the same little boy who teased Ga Eul awhile back asked while one of his classmates was tugging at the hem of his jacket vying for his attention.

Before Yi Jung could answer, he heard Ga Eul, who was slowly regaining her composure, softly admonish the children.

"Class, how do we receive visitors?"

At their teacher's tone, the children formed a half circle and bowed collectively.

"Good morning, dear visitor."

Yi Jung looked at Ga Eul who despite still having a tinge of blush on her cheeks was looking at her class with pride and affection.

"Good morning children," he bowed back and looked at each innocent face. He thought he understand a little of how she must feel for her dearest students.

"Dear visitor, can you introduce yourself to the children, please?" Ga Eul said, smiling sweetly at him now.

He gave her a nervous smile as he once again scanned the children's expectant faces. They were all so cute and small and their innocent stares terribly terrifying. He, So Yi Jung, F4's Casanova makes women melt and weak in their knees but at that moment, he was terrified of the little kids who might make him blurt out something inappropriate and mortifying in front of their teacher.

He looked at Ga Eul and she gave a slight nod, encouraging him.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. My name is So Yi Jung and I'm an artist, a potter."

"What does a potter do?" It was the spunky little girl again.

"I play with clay."

The children looked at him in amazement.

"You can make things out of clay, too?"

"Yes."

"Are you any good?"

"I think so."

"Can you teach us how to make beautiful things?"

"With your teacher's permission, yes."

With that, the children cheered and surrounded him. Some hugged his legs and some pulled his hands wanting attention. He felt instantly accepted. He laughed.

Still surrounding Yi Jung, the children collectively turned to Ga Eul and pleaded for her permission.

"Teacher, can we play with him, please?"

Ga Eul, looking at his handsome face and bright smile could not find it in her heart to refuse. He looked so unlike the old Yi Jung who never let himself be unmasked. Now, with little children surrounding him, he looked as innocent and as adorable as any of her beloved students. He looked open and happy.

Truth be told, she was deliriously glad seeing him surrounded by her dearest students. It was like a dream- her children and the man she loves.

So with a happy smile, eyes shining bright, she nodded her assent and stepped into the circle with him surrounded by her kids. And when he reached out for her hand, she felt as if the last four years did not happen. She knew in her heart that beside him is where she truly belongs.

**-xox-**

Song Woo Bin felt the change in altitude as the plane started to descend. He stretched his long legs and smiled at the balding English gentleman beside him.

"_Annyeong haseyo_. Welcome to South Korea," he said.

Time flies quickly. He felt as if it was just yesterday that he was in the departure area of that same airport, waving goodbye to Yoon Ji Hoo who was the lone send-off party. He was the last to leave as Jun Pyo's and Yi Jung's flight were earlier than his. Now, it seems that he was the last to arrive too.

So Yi Jung would have already arrived. He called Woo Bin before leaving Sweden to tell him that he was scheduled to arrive in Korea early in the morning. The three of them, Jun Pyo included, planned this homecoming. It was about time to go back home to South Korea.

He was guessing that his friend was probably with Chu Ga Eul right now. Not that Yi Jung told him that. But still, he knew his friend.

And Gu Jun Pyo, with his private jet, would have arrived as well. He was so excited to come back home and see Geum Jan Di and was so annoyed when Chief Secretary Jung told him that he had to do a TV interview first. The old Gu Jun Pyo would have insisted to ditch the interview but the now matured Shin Hwa's Managing Director acquiescence amidst grumbles and empty threats. With Woo Bin on the other end however, he almost burned the telephone lines between London and New York ranting about the ordeal that will delay his being with Jan Di by a couple of hours. They both knew how tedious TV productions are.

He was no longer surprised to see a uniformed chauffeur and three bodyguards bow down to him as he exited the airport's automated doors. Some people curiously stared and some steered clear of his path. He found himself quietly amused. Years before, that would have offended and hurt him but he was used to it now. Looking at the party waiting for him, he smiled at how antagonizing they looked. Big men in dark suits and dark shades beside a tinted, bullet-proof limousine, he can understand why. Everything about them shouted _kkangpae _even their grave facial expressions.

He acknowledged his highest-ranking bodyguard and gave his luggage to the chauffer. Minutes later, they were cruising down the expressway.

"Tell my father I'll see him tonight. But for now, take me to Incheon Beach," he said in a tone that invited no arguments or objections.

When the limousine parked beside a big Shin Hwa University bus, he took his brown leather carry-on bag and addressed his highest-ranking bodyguard.

High above them, they could hear the sound of a helicopter flying low. _Gu Jun Pyo._

"Chief Lee, I'll call you later about my car."

"Yes, Prince. Also, if you can Sir, please call your father."

He nodded and smiled gratefully at his loyal bodyguard.

"Ok."

**-xox-**

Yi Jung had just parked his orange sports car when Woo Bin's limousine arrived. He waved at his friend.

A helicopter was circling up above them, looking for someplace to land along the beach.

Yi Jung mouthed _Gu_ _Jun Pyo _and pointed to the helicopter up high when Woo Bin turned towards his direction.

Woo Bin nodded, gave Yi Jung his signature salute and walked hurriedly to his friend. They gave each other a brotherly hug.

"Welcome back, my bro."

"You too," Yi Jung said. "What's with the bag?"

Woo Bin laughed, F4 never carried bags before.

"I came straight from the airport. I'm still dizzy, you know…" he said. "And I don't have my car yet."

Yi Jung just looked at him with a dead-pan expression and Woo Bin playfully punched his shoulder.

"Fine… presents for the girls," he said.

Yi Jung looked at his friend. Song Woo Bin, beyond the tough and mafia-like demeanor is really very thoughtful and sweet. He felt a bit guilty. He did not buy presents for anyone. He was too excited to see Ga Eul that he has forgotten to buy anything. He saw Woo Bin's curious stare and raised his brow.

His friend sighed, then setting propriety aside, blurted, "Where's Ga Eul-yang?"

Yi Jung laughed.

"Are you fishing?"

Woo Bin shook his head and laughed guiltily. Just then, they saw Yoon Ji Hoo walking towards them.

Even in his simple khaki slacks and light blue shirt, white coat and eyeglasses, he looked like a model from a glossy magazine spread who came to life.

"Yo, my bro." Woo Bin said as he gave Ji Hoo a brotherly hug too.

"You smelled like someone who just stepped out of a plane," Ji Hoo said that made them all laugh.

"And so says the doctor…" Yi Jung teased, scrutinizing Ji Hoo from head to toe. "You look serious and not so strange anymore. Are you sure you won't just fall asleep in the middle of a delicate operation?"

Ji Hoo playfully punched Yi Jung on the shoulder.

"And how's the national artist?"

Yi Jung just shrugged.

"You could say that the God of Pottery chose to bless me for the second time around," he said.

Ji Hoo gave him that penetrating look that was so characteristically Ji Hoo.

"This time, you truly deserve his blessings because I knew that you also worked really hard. I'm so proud of you, Yi Jung."

Yi Jung was touched. The old indifferent Ji Hoo won't have said anything so moving.

Touched by his friend's affection, Yi Jung put an arm on each of his friends' shoulders and sighed contentedly.

"It feels good to be home," he said as they walked towards the beach where Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di are.

**-xox-**

Geum Jan Di found her knees turn to jelly as Gu Jun Pyo knelt down on the sand in front of her and utter the words that made her want to hug and kiss him.

"Geum Jan Di, please marry this Gu Jun Pyo?" he said and it took every bit of her self-restraint not to kneel down, hug him and kiss him until they both run out of air. She's guessing that he'd like that though.

How she missed him. How he managed to become even more gorgeous and sexy was beyond her. He has matured, no doubt. One look and you can see it in his eyes. Looking at him now, one can almost forget that he was once the lonely and violent brute who ruled Shin Hwa like a king. Well, he is still a king but those intense brown eyes showed a hint of sensitivity and maturity that she found appealing. But it was those traces of stubbornness and mischief around his sexy mouth that she found irresistible. It made him so Gu Jun Pyo, _her Gu Jun Pyo_.

She laughed a little nervously, not knowing how to react. The person she loves the most was kneeling in front of her and asking her to marry him.

But before her self-restraint snapped out of her control, she was saved by the distant voices coming towards them.

"I object to that proposal." It was Ji Hoo sunbae.

"I add to that objection," said Yi Jung sunbae.

"Me too. You two… without our permission, it's not going to happen that easily," shouted Woo Bin sunbae.

Both of them laughed at the newcomers.

Jun Pyo stood up and put his arms around Jan Di's shoulders. There are plenty of times to ask her that again, he thought.

Looking at the three men walking towards them, Jan Di realized just how much they matured over the years. Even if she constantly sees Ji Hoo, it still amazed her how much he had matured over the last four years. Gone was the once indifferent man who wanted to be left alone. Although still quiet and soft-spoken, he radiates warmth and charisma that made his patients instantly comply to his requests and instructions. He was such a magnet to his female patients too. Looking at him, it's not hard to see why.

So Yi Jung, F4's notorious playboy with his signature boyish charm and killer smile would put to shame every self-respecting male, other than his equally attractive best friends, who would dare to walk beside him. It was the smile that captivated countless women, her best friend Chu Ga Eul included. It was the coldness of his cynical eyes that made that same countless women cry. But the smiling So Yi Jung walking towards them was a far cry from the old, cold-blooded Casanova that he was, to borrow Woo Bin's description. Looking at him now, he was like an innocent young boy who found his playmates. Jan Di waved happily. She must remember to remind Ga Eul to keep him on a tight leash though lest his old habits come back.

Song Woo Bin, F4's Prince of Mafia, although dressed rather casually and carrying a brown leather carry-on bag looked dignified and matured like he has about to take on the entire business sector tomorrow. At such a young age, he innately displayed a formidable business sense that even Shin Hwa's most experienced executive will be foolish to ignore. A very rich and powerful _chaebol _who was always considerate and loyal to his friends. Jan Di thought that he was like the glue that holds the old F4 together. But now, she also knew that every single one of these devastatingly attractive and unbelievably rich men cares so much for their friendship and will always look out for each other. That thought made her happy. She was happy for all of them.

The three newcomers looked at the red jewelry box in Jun Pyo's hand and laughed. They all knew what it was. They all turned towards the beach and looked towards the horizon. It was indeed good to be home and be together once again.

-**xox-**

_See you next chapter- Intro to Ji Hoo's story._

_Reviews will be greatly appreciated._

_And it might help to read my very own review of manga remake at http://not-so-writer dot tumblr dot com/post/570159363/a-meteor-garden-vs-hana-yori-dango-vs-boys-over-flowers_

_Or you can just click on my homepage below my name when you have time to check my profile._

**No copyright infringement intended. -xox-**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Lady

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own BOF/BBF and in no way associated with any creator, producer or media franchise. This is my own take on Korean F4 story. **No copyright infringement is intended**.

Reviews, favorable or otherwise, will be greatly appreciated. Be kind though, this is my first ever fan fiction. **Happy reading everyone**!

**Chapter One: Meeting the "Lady"**

For the first time in four years, South Korea's most infamous sons, collectively known as F4, are together again. The leader, Gu Jun Pyo, came back after making a big impact in the software market, making the already ridiculously wealthy Shin Hwa Group wealthier. It was a popular topic around the business community that Gu Jun Pyo is Korea's Bill Gates. He was now officially the seventh richest man in the world. The Shin Hwa Group stabilized South Korea's economy and increased overall national revenue by fifteen percent even with the on-going global financial crisis.

Yoon Ji Hoo, the former President's grandson remains the champion of the underdogs. The Su-Am Cultural Foundation, the Art Center, the Korean Orchestra, and his grandfather's clinic was entrusted to him upon his grandfather's death two years ago. He also maintains stocks in Real Barcelona and Hana Dolphins. The Su-Am Cultural Foundation was given the status as a major center of culture and arts in Asia by the UNESCO, making it an international venue for exhibitions, charities and foundations. The Song Do Art Building originally built by Kang Hee Soo, Shin Hwa's former CEO and Jun Pyo's mother, to spite and break former President Yoon Seok Young, became the center for Gu/Yoon philanthropic merger and adapted Ji Hoo's grandfather motto of "Healing the heart with Art, and the body with Science." The Song Do Art Building became the new home of the 'The Art Center' and 'The Korean Orchestra', making Incheon City the second center for culture and arts and his estates the largest occupied land in Incheon. His inheritance soared by almost three hundred percent, making his partners and stockholders more than happy. And so he appreciates their generosity to the Foundation and even accepted their offer to build a new hospital in his grandfather's name. After all, he once held the highest post in the land. He re-opened his grandfather's clinic after getting his medical license providing free medical services to the poor and needy. The new Dr. Yoon Seok Young Heritage Hospital was now being built in the old site of Su-Am Cultural Foundation in Seoul. Despite those, he still maintains simple almost frugal lifestyle. People say that he might be inheriting the Warren Buffet Syndrome.

So Yi Jung, Korea's youngest National Artist to be ever proclaimed is making a comeback in the Korean art scene after four years of artistic exile in Sweden. The critics are in a rage; his latest pottery pieces are even more impressive than his old works. His latest exhibit, sponsored by the UNESCO steered him back into the mainstream, making him even more famous than ever. The cheapest piece would fetch a hefty price of ten million Korean Won. The Pope even commissioned him to do some pottery pieces for Rome. A real genius, that Yi Jung.

Song Woo Bin got his Economics degree two and a half years before and he just finished his master's degree in business administration in London. The Korean Prince of Mafia is now on his way of steering family fortunes into the mainstream, legal business market. He still has a long way to go but he's getting there. Besides, tripling his family businesses revenue through legal means is a sure way of getting to his goal. He throws the curve in the real estate industry. Under his care, the Il Shin Mafia took over the largest construction company in Korea, the Corea Development Corporation (CDC), and it became the flagship company of the now legal business real estate/construction venture.

In the years that passed, no matter how much they wanted to steer away from the spotlight, the public's demand for a glimpse of their so-called charmed life did not subside. In fact, the overly colorful imaginations of the reporters and columnists gave them their own nicknames. Korea's King Midas, Gu Jun Pyo; Korea's Godfather, Song Woo Bin; National Artist Extraordinaire, So Yi Jung; and Korea's Philanthropist Prince, Yoon Ji Hoo.

**-xox-**

For twenty-three-year-old Han Hae Won however, F4 is as far as the moon and as obscure as the once ninth planet, Pluto. That Sunday evening, the SNU college senior's main concern was getting home to her father's house in time for her father's birthday dinner. Normally, she would be coming back to Seoul from Hahoe Village on Monday morning. But since it was her father's birthday, and her old man requested for an intimate birthday dinner with his only daughter, she decided to go back to Seoul that Sunday afternoon.

But she failed to take into consideration that in her village, emergency situations come up like mushrooms in a thunderstorm. Her grandfather, the ruler the village and the 35th clan head called for an emergency meeting in _Chunghyodang Manor _because one of the clan elders was on the verge of death at the local hospital. And as the clan lady and his grandfather's heir, she was expected to be present to the offering ceremony.

As a result, she left Andong at about four o'clock in the afternoon and drove to Seoul. She was determined to make it to her father's house by dinner time and it was her innate love for life that prevented her to drive beyond the speed limit. Still, she was running late. She plans to buy a cake for her dad but the car clock now reads 7:59. Her father dines at eight. She was about to dial her cell phone when a little girl appeared in front of her car from out of nowhere. It was good reflexes that made her stop in the nick of time. The young girl, obviously as shocked as she was fell backwards on pavement. She was out of her car in an instant.

The little girl, who she guessed could not have been more than five, was not crying. She got up hurriedly when she saw the pretty lady.

"_Unni_, help my mother," she said, as she pulled Hae Won to a space between two buildings. There, along the dark alley between the buildings was a pregnant young woman slumped on a close dumpster illuminated by a flickering flashlight. The young woman's face was contorted in pain.

Hae Won and the little girl ran to her.

"Help me," the young woman said. "My water bag broke."

Hae Won rushed to the young mother's side and hoisted her up. She looked around for somebody to help them but the street was empty.

"Where did you come from?" Hae Won asked.

"We live in this building; our unit is at the back though. Me and Eun Sae were on our way to the street diner when my water bag broke."

Hae Won marveled at the little girl's bravery though she had a mind to remind the youngster about the dangers of running into a busy traffic.

"I have a car, I'll take you to the hospital," she said.

"There's a clinic at the end of the block," the young mother told her in between painful gasps.

Both she and the mother were panting when they get to her car. As she helped the young mother climb up, her cell phone rang.

By the ringtone alone, she knew that it was her father but she chose to ignore it. She was in an emergency situation anyway.

The young mother gave her directions when she started to drive. A good ten minutes later, she told Hae Won to stop around the corner off the highway's main block. And then she saw the small clinic.

It was inconspicuous and easy to miss. If not for the young woman's commands, she doubted if she'll ever notice the small and unassuming clinic.

"Hurry..." the mother called out.

Hae Won got out of her car and went to the passenger door. Just then, by the light of the corner street lamp, she saw a young man hauling garbage bags to the corner dumpster.

"Hey, we need help," she shouted as she opened the car's door. The young man, who seemed so used to emergencies hurried to them. He helped Hae Won hoist the young mother up and together they took her inside the clinic.

Once inside, the little girl look at the young man and said, "Doctor prince, please help my mom."

Surprised, Hae Won looked at the young man who helped her bring the patient inside. And when she did, she saw her first glimpse of a face she thought only exists in the pages of a fashion magazine.

Han Hae Won, who would never let herself be impressed by pure physical beauty found herself unable to look away. He was definitely divine. Skin as smooth as an alabaster, his features so perfect they seemed chiseled by the hands of a master. He looked so calm and composed and beautiful. It struck her that it was a little short to describe him as handsome because he looks like he radiates his own light. There were many whom she would call handsome but this man in front of her can only be termed beautiful. He was such a beautiful man who looks like a carve statue of an ancient god.

The pregnant young woman clutched Hae Won's hand, and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"He is the doctor," she told her.

**-xox-**

Yoon Ji Hoo had just finished cleaning his tools. Both mother and daughter were sleeping now. On the receiving area, the young woman who had been his assistant was with the mother's older daughter. Six-year-old Eun Sae and her mother were among his regular patients. It was his grandfather who delivered Eun Sae and since then, her mother volunteers in the clinic. She was the first one to come to him when he re-opened the clinic and volunteered to help. And even though she was pregnant, she comes in whenever they have time. Little Eun Sae often played with the other children who came with their mothers.

It was unusually quiet when he finished sterilizing his tools so he went to the adjoining receiving room to check on them. He found them sleeping on the couch. Little Eun Sae was sprawled on the couch, her head resting on his assistant's lap while she rested her head on the couch's back rest. No wonder, it was well past midnight. They were both sleeping peacefully despite the uncomfortable position.

It was the first time that he really looked at the woman who had assisted him tonight. And while she slept, he found himself unabashedly studying her.

She was beautiful. The bright light from street lamp across the clinic's window threw soft, flickering shadows on her face that made her look ethereal. She had the cutest nose and the rosiest lips he had ever seen. Those full lips, rosy even without any trace of lipstick, were slightly parted at the moment. She was breathing softly and Ji Hoo felt that unfamiliar urge to want to kiss her. He mentally berated himself. _This is so unlike you, Yoon Ji Hoo. She is a total stranger, fool._

Little Eun Sae moved a little and the pretty young woman opened her eyes. She must have been surprised to realize that she dozed off for she blushed a little and smiled sheepishly at him. Right that instant, Yoon Ji Hoo felt something stir inside him. He did not like it a bit. He does not want complications, thank you. He was pretty content about his life.

He did not normally feel like this with strangers. To be more precise, he does not want to feel like this with anyone right now. He had his fair share of painful unrequited love. For now, all he wanted was to be the best doctor to his patients.

But when she looked tenderly at the sleeping girl on her lap and the street light threw shadow on her pretty face, he suddenly felt as if he needed to protect his heart.

"I'll stay here until the nurse arrives in the morning," he said formally. "You can go home and rest."

He remembered her frantic call to her father earlier that evening and surmised that she must have missed something important.

"I'm sorry that you seemed to miss something important and I want to thank you for bringing Bae Sun here."

Unaware of her effect on him, she gracefully nodded her assent. It must be because he spoke softly that she found herself trusting him. Normally though, she would take twice before leaving a defenseless mother and daughter and a new-born baby in the company of a man she did not know even though he clearly indicated that he was acquainted with them. Somehow she found herself just nodding her assent feeling reassured that mother and daughters are safe here. He looks like a decent and respectable doctor. And no, she told herself, it's not because he was gorgeous.

He momentarily left the room and when he returned, he was carrying a blanket. He seemed to be waiting for her to stand up so he could tuck young Eun Sae in.

She tenderly laid down little Eun Sae's head on the couch and stood up.

"I'll be going then."

She looked past him and tried to glimpse inside the clinic's main room and he realized that she wanted to take one last look at her unexpected charges that evening. He was about to offer to take her to them when she bowed down at him.

"Congratulations on the successful delivery, Doctor," she said before she walked to the door. "Good night."

He suddenly felt guilty and rude. He knew that he needed to work on his people skills but tonight, he felt like he was extraordinarily impolite and insensitive. She did nothing wrong. It was him who was having rude and impure thoughts towards her.

"I'm sorry," he said, rushing forward to at least open the door for her. He held out a hand, a gesture to make up for his earlier rudeness. "I'm Yoon Ji Hoo."

The expression on her face was hard to read. If she was surprised at his sudden display of good manners, she did not show it. She took the hand he offered.

"Han Hae Won," she said. Then with a final bow, she went to her car, gave one last honk and slowly drove away.

–**xox-**

_How was it? I hope I'm giving it justice at least._

_See you again in Chapter 2, the first part of Woo Bin's story. __**–xox-**_


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Heiress

**Disclaimer:**

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. **No copyright infringement is intended**.

Reviews, favorable or otherwise, will be greatly appreciated. Be kind though, this is my first ever fan fiction. Sorry for the errors, I'm focusing on writing so I can finish the whole story before the characters and the storyline figuratively ran away from me. I do not have the time to proof-read it. **Happy reading everyone**!

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Heiress**

Song Woo Bin had been back in Korea just a month ago but he felt seriously overworked. His father made him take over the Dr. Yoon Seok Young Hospital project which he readily accepted not only because it was for one of his best friends but also because he knew what an important project it was. It was the first ever "legal" project for Il Shin Construction, now bearing the name, Corea Development Corporation.

Il Shin Construction had just recently become legal. Not that their business ventures are illegal before. They moved from those not-so-glamorous roots years before. Truth be told, even with the family's underground background, they were running a legal and lucrative real estate and construction business a long time ago. But those cynics and those paranoid "legal" businessmen and government authorities were not so keen to recognize Il Shin Construction before, all they see was the _kkangpae_-part of the family.. But now, with the recent taking over of Korea's oldest construction company, Corea Development Corporation (CDC), even the most cynical of men and government authorities were prepared to formally recognize them as a formidable and stable business empire. As a result, CDC became the flagship company of Il Shin Construction. The Yoon Hospital project is its first project under the new name.

But the recent business acquisition was not without problems. The company's former president maintains a strong hold on the Board of Directors and was not so eager to pass the plate to the mafia prince, even with his sky-high educational background. So for Song Woo Bin, he felt like he was being devoured by two ravenous lions. His own father was not going to pass the plate easily to his only son too- he needed to prove that he was worthy to inherit the title and the position. He seemed to conveniently forget that the recent acquisition of CDC was Woo Bin's idea in the first place. It was the business plan that made him ace his MBA.

To top it all off, his own mother was making him meet "suitable partners" left, right and center, as if he needed the additional distraction and pressure. The recent development in two of his best friends' love lives were proving to be too much temptation for his hopelessly romantic mother. After all, she was unceremoniously married off to a mafia tycoon and it did not turn out so bad. She just wanted the same for her only son.

It was not even lunch time but he has gone to three different meetings already. And the fourth one on his schedule was guaranteed to take hours the least.

"What time was I scheduled to go to that meeting again?" he asked his secretary irritably.

"Four o'clock, Sir. Your mother already called to confirm your attendance."

He sighed. He has to visit the site today, analyze the reports from finance and legal departments and still has to go to a damn matchmaking date. But he loved his mother nonetheless and was terribly afraid of being scolded to high heavens if he won't show up. His date today was the daughter of one of his mother's long-time friends; his mother seemed to think that even the most spoiled heiress would do as long as her only son had a so-called love life. _No doubt another spoiled heiress with half a brain_.

Nowadays, all he wanted was to have a bit of time to relax, preferably with F4. They haven't had a decent get-together save for that hurried dinner they had on their first day back. But Yi Jung and Jun Pyo seemed oblivious that they have been 'neglecting' their other friends; even Ji Hoo, his fellow 'unattached' F4 member at the moment seemed far too busy with his clinic duties. _Love and passion, the bane of every sane man's existence._

**-xox-**

He was tired and annoyed when he went to his scheduled date that afternoon. And one look at his date was enough to send his already tired body into a state of catatonia. She was absolutely boring and childish and definitely not his type. Rich girls, he personally observed, have three weaknesses: attention, shopping and trophy men. And he can provide all. So when his date, whose name did not even sink in his system, proceeded to tell him how suited they were and began planning for their future together, he closed his eyes and leaned back on the leather seat's back rest, praying to deities to end his ordeal.

He must have literally dozed off when a ruckus suddenly woke him up. There on the next table was a very angry lady clutching an empty glass tightly in her hand. She somewhat looked oddly familiar. Across her was an equally angry man soaked in red wine. He was about to slap the angry lady but Woo Bin's hand stopped him. He disliked seeing uncouth men smacking women. F4 might have had a violent reputation before but even Jun Pyo never lifted a hand against women. And he had his sisters and his brothers' girls to think about.

"Don't even think about it."

The angry man glared at Woo Bin and for a moment seemed like he wanted to direct the full force of his anger at him. But he must have realized how he looked right that instant, soaking wet with wine and appearing a complete brute about to assault his date, not to mention this meddling fool looks like he just wanted an excuse to hit someone too.

So he pulled back his hand and with one angry look at Woo Bin, turned and walked away.

"Thank you for helping me," the man's date said and Woo Bin felt a sense of déjà vu with her voice but he can't place that voice yet. He turned towards her.

The face that met him was one that he felt he knew but couldn't quite place. So he just looked at her and when he really did, he can't help but stare.

The woman was beautiful and oddly familiar. And if her looks is anything to go by, he was rather surprised that she was in a match-making date. He'd expect someone as beautiful as her to have a steady bevy of suitors and not dating an obvious ass that was her date. Boy, he was glad he 'saved' this particular damsel in distress.

But if he was expecting some sort of friendliness from her, he was in for a surprise because the look she gave him was one of indifference. And he was momentarily speechless.

The pretty lady smoothed her magenta sleeveless dress and in doing so, guided Woo Bin's staring eyes to the length of her body. And it took Woo Bin tremendous amount of self-control not to let out an admiring whistle.

She might just be the sexiest woman he had ever seen and boy, what great legs she has.

But the woman with great legs did not even spare him a second glance.

She picked up her shiny black purse and walked away without saying anything more.

He was taken aback by her indifference and a bit insulted to be dismissed so hastily. But as always, he let it go.

He was about to go back to his seat when icy cold water splashed on him. His date was already storming away. He muttered some expletive, realized that he had been the subject of curious stares and pursed lips that fueled his annoyance even more. God help him, he was about to explode.

How he managed to walked out of the hotel was a mystery. The early after-work traffic in Seoul's main highway was a blessing in disguise. It gave him the time to cool down before going home and be subjected to his mother's after-date-curiosity.

**-xox-**

Twenty-seven-year-old Han Sang Hee was rather pleased with herself. It's true that she came close to being hit by her date but still she managed to achieve her purpose of making her date ditch her without being subjected to violence, even if it was really thanks to her savior at the hotel that afternoon. Still, she was pleased because the afternoon date fiasco made her up one point against her father.

She must have been the most rotten spoiled brat there is for doing everything to thwart her father's plans. While it's true that she was a spoiled brat, it was not because she wanted to hurt her father that she was disobeying his plans; rather it was because she wanted to prove her point that she could be of help to her father even without him having to marry her off to some rich heir. If only he would let her work at their company.

But her father will not hear of it. He refused his only daughter's wish to be a part of the company that her own great grandfather built. And it got her thinking that it was probably because she was a girl. Her father could be the most conservative albeit chauvinistic man at times. Her father seemed oblivious to the fact that she has actually proven her brains and mettle when she got her MBA degree from Harvard Business School and when she opted to work for New York Stock Exchange for the past three years. She felt like all her hard work was tossed aside just because she was born female. Well, too bad for her father that she was his only child.

Her own mother, bless her gentle heart and her conservative upbringing, even if she love her daughter very much, cannot find it in her heart to go against her husband. For her, working for the family is a man's responsibility and a daughter's ultimate destiny is to be married off to a respectable and suitable man and care for the children. And that at twenty-seven, her daughter was nearly an old spinster and an old commodity.

Sang Hee sighed. She felt as if she was being lied to and cheated when her parents persuaded her to give up her NYSE job and return to Korea. When she learned that a certain underground organization was taking over her family's company, she felt that it was her chance to help her father and prove her worth. How very wrong she was.

Now, for the past six months, all she ever did was go to damn match-making dates and let herself be subjected to every rich heir's scrutiny. It certainly wasn't fun especially since almost every single one of them cannot even hold a single intelligent conversation with her. As if being rich and being a male made them instantly demigods. And the few that are indeed at least educated to the truest sense of the word, were all insufferable swellheads and certified asses. Not to mention that none of them was actually her type.

To be honest, Sang Hee was not that particular about how a guy looked. She was twenty-seven for goodness' sake. Not that she looks or feels old. But at twenty-seven, looks became less important than great personality, loyalty and dependability. And in Korea particularly, most women her age in her social circle would have been married and with kids already.

So when she got home to find her mother waiting with an expectant face, she just gave her a cold peck on her cheek before silently going up her room. Her mother's heavy sigh was enough indication that she understood. It would have to be a lonely meal with only her husband at the dinner table again. **–xox-**

_**Note: **_

_I've invented new characters for Yoon Ji Hoo and Song Woo Bin because try as I might, when I think of the original plot in the Hana Yori Dango manga, I can't imagine Hanazawa Rui getting back with Todou Shizuka; and Mimasaka Akira ending up with Ookawahara Shigeru. I'm really sorry Song Woo Bin-Ha Jae Kyung fans and Yoon Ji Hoo-Min Seo Hyun fans._

_**Til next chapter. –xox-**_


	4. Chapter 3: A chance with fate

This chapter is for _**reddevil2302**_ who had been so generous to give me inspiration to continue with this story. For kind words and appreciation, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. It might have been just words, but it was what gave me reason not to give up my dream of writing my very first fan fiction. So really, this is for you.

To _**yuki-eiji**_, _**sapphiiregal**_ and _**aridenere**_ for adding _Finding Forever_ to their story alerts;

and to _**miss **__**hermione ann halliewell**_ for adding _Finding Forever_ among her favorite stories, **thank you **for letting me know, in your own little way, that it matters.

Errors are mine but still, I hope you'll **enjoy reading**.

**Chapter 3: A chance with fate**

The death of her mother eighteen years ago had always been a touchy subject for Han Hae Won. The subject of Yu Ga Jin's death had always brought sorrow and pain to two of the most important men in her daughter's life. For Yu Seon-jo, the clan leader of Hahoe Village's Yu clan and Hae Won's grandfather, it was the date he will always regret. If not for his pride, his daughter might have spent the last days of her life in her birthplace. In her death, she would have been honored as appropriate to her position as the clan lady. But his heart was as hard as stone back then and it was too late to make amends when he realized that his daughter was really gone.

It was too late to do anything to bring her back and it was the reason why, up to now, he cannot forgive the man who took her daughter away from him. It was why, eighteen years after Ga Jin's death, her husband, Han Tae Young cannot even set foot inside his village.

He knew how much his granddaughter Hae Won wanted him to forgive her father. After all, Han Tae Young had always been a good father to his daughter even with the limited time that he had spent with her. Was it not enough that he consented to send his only daughter to his wife's father even if it broke his heart and made him miss out on his daughter's life?

Yu Seon-jo knew that whenever his daughter's death anniversary comes, her husband grieves not only because he lost his dearest wife but because it also made him lose his daughter for many years.

Since she was five, Hae Won lived in Hahoe Village with him and her great aunt, his unmarried sister. She just visited her father and brother in Seoul during vacations. But mere vacations were too short for them to really bond together and he was a privy to his granddaughter's fondest dream of spending more time with her father and brother. So when she finished high school and was admitted to Seoul National University, she decided to live with her father during weekdays and just go back home to Hahoe Village on weekends.

And her decision to study in Seoul was probably the hardest battle that she had ever faced so far. Not only was he against her opting to study in Seoul when there are reputable schools in Andong and even in nearby Daegu City. Admittedly, he was more adamant to let her granddaughter stay with his daughter's husband lest Han Tae Young takes her away from him too.

But Hae Won held her ground and eventually won him over. And try as he might to remain contrite about his granddaughter's decision, he eventually learned to accept that he can't keep her in the village forever. She was no longer just his little girl and his successor, she was her own woman.

So even when most of the clan elders were against Hae Won getting a University degree, he rallied beside his granddaughter and supported her all the way amidst the elder's belligerence. And just maybe, it was his way of making up to his own daughter.

**-xox-**

Hae Won had always loved coincidences. It was that feeling of having the whole universe go along with her own plans that made coincidences exciting and that Monday morning, it was indeed a very welcome one. It had years since she had had the chance to celebrate her mother's death anniversary with her father. While it was not a happy occasion, it was indeed one of the rare instances when she can be with her father when he commemorates the death of his wife, her mother. And she had free time from school too because all she had to do was to submit a written report that she can do any time that week, a little detail she decided not to tell her grandfather about when they decided to have their traditional ritual of remembering her mother's death a day earlier. Her _harabuji_ had taken her schedule in consideration no doubt. But she does not really feel bad about her little deception. After all, all she wanted was to commemorate her mother's death with her father. She knew that her mother will forgive her for that. So, by a welcome twist of fate, she literally has the whole day to spend with _Appa_.

**-xox-**

It was the date Yoon Ji Hoo hoped he could forget but could not. It was on this day nineteen years ago when his life changed forever. Two years ago, he promised his grandfather that he will no longer dwell on loneliness. But today, seeing the three headstones with their names, he can't help but feel lonelier than ever.

For the most part of his life, he had always taught himself to just exist for himself and not for anybody else. It was his escape and his protection. It isn't even the case now. The foundation and the clinic and eventually, the hospital were all he has left to remind him of his family's legacy and he vowed that he would always care of those. And while it provided distractions and took most of his time, he cannot always escape from the pangs of loneliness that momentarily takes over him at times. Times like today.

In the past, he has never considered himself a selfish person. The happiness of his loved ones was his own. And it was for that reason that he became strong enough to let go. Let go of his past, of his anger, of his regrets, and even let go of the women he loved. But the feeling of emptiness was strong and cruel. He sighed as he at look at his grandfather's name engraved on the stone. _I guess, even the strongest of men have their own moments of weakness, harabuji._

He must have been driving around Seoul for about an hour and debating whether to go home or go to the clinic. He needed a distraction to make the emptiness go away. But it was still lonely at home and just for today, he wanted to have time for himself.

The next thing he knew, he was parking his white Mini Cooper S convertible in Seoul's largest shopping mall's parking area.

The entertainment center of the mall was bustling with activity and people. And today, he was grateful for the noise and commotion that distracted him. Children and adults alike were enjoying themselves.

He found himself making his way towards the _noraebangs_.

It was the song's melody that caught his attention. Not only did he know the song but also because he even had dreams about song sometimes. The tune was coming from a slightly opened _noraebang_ door and when the singer started singing the song, he felt like she was caressing his heart.

Before he even realized it, he was standing by the door and looking at the woman who sometimes visited his dreams for the past week.

**-xox-**

Hae Won was having the time of her life, and she was spending it with her father. She and _Appa_ decided not to dwell too much on their heartaches that day so after they visited her mother's tombstone _(Author's note: Yu Ga Jin's remains were in her clan's temple back in Hahoe Village being a former clan lady herself. Her husband, to have his own temple to remember his wife, decided to make her a tombstone in Seoul._), they decided to lighten the mood and go on a date. It was what they both needed. And because she never got to spend her childhood with her _Appa _when she was growing up, Hae Won decided that for that day, she was going to be a child again.

She took _Appa_ to the mall and for best part of that afternoon, she felt like a kid again.

The _noraebang_ was an obvious choice when they got tired of milling around the mall. It provided music and a much needed lounge to relax on. And she had always wanted to do something for _Appa_.

She let her father sit on the couch and as she punched in the song she wanted to sing.

When the song's intro was played, she saw _Appa_ smile and that faraway look came into his eyes, she knew instantly that she made the right choice.

_Jinagan sewol modu ijeobeorige_

_Dangsin eobsin amu geotdo ijenhal su eobseo_

_Sarangbakken nan molla._

As the last note of the song faded, Hae Won smiled and bowed to her father. Han Tae Young, eyes damp with tears smiled at his daughter. He felt so loved.

Seeing the love in her father's eyes was more than enough payment for the song. The song was a happy memory, she knew, for it was the song that her father always hummed. And in the deepest corner of her memory, she remembered her mother singing that song to her whenever she tucked her in. _(Author's note: I really don't know how old the song is so it might not be consistent with the dates but this is fiction anyway so we'll just assume that it could really be Hae Won's parents favorite song.)_

And for that smile alone, she felt like a superstar.

She felt another eyes boring into her so she turned towards the door and in an instant, felt her knees turn to jelly.

The look in his eyes was one of confusion and helplessness that she couldn't just ignore.

"Yoon Ji Hoo," she whispered.

With the sound of his name on her lips, Ji Hoo felt his emotions shatter.

He turned and quickly walked away.

**-xox-**

Han Tae Young watched the scene between his daughter and the stranger and for the first time in more than twenty years, he felt that familiar emotion that assailed him when he saw Yu Ga Jin for the first time.

His daughter had really grown up. **–xox-**

**To be continued**

_Next would be a continuation of Woo Bin's story._

_I'll try my best to write some Jun Pyo-Jandi and Yi Jung-Ga Eul's moments too. I hope you like it. See you next chapter._

_Also, I hope I'm not confusing you with the Korean terms. –xox_

Terms used:

_Noraebangs - South Korea's version of Karaoke Rooms_

_Appa- Dad_

_Harabuji- Grandpa_

_Also mentioned in earlier chapters:_

_Chaebol- those belonging to a wealthy, family-controlled businesses; family-controlled industry or business conglomerate_

_i.e The F4 are all chaebols._

_Kkangpae- the Korean mob, gangster, mobsters, mafia_

_Ahjumma (female)/Ahjussi (male)- generally men and women who are too old to be considered as young mistress/master and too young to be called Halmuni (Grandma) and Harabuji (Grandpa). Some say that the most accepted translation would be Aunt/Uncle. _

_The song in this chapter can you guess? It was Sarangbakken nan molla (I don't know anything but love) by Horan of Clazziquai. It was the song sang by Jan Di on Jun Pyo's birthday party._

PS.

to _**reddevil2302,**_ i do intend to finish this story. ^_^

And I have reached my quota of 10,000 words in this chapter, yey!


	5. Chapter 4: A chance with fortune

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. **No copyright infringement is intended**.

This chapter is still dedicated to_** reddevil2302 **_just because I can't dedicate a Ji Hoo chapter to you without dedicating a Woo Bin chapter too.

And to _**shininstar95** _for adding _Finding Forever_ in your story alert, thank you.

To all readers, thank you.

As always, errors are all mine. **Happy reading everyone**!

**Chapter 4: A chance with fortune**

Han Hyun Dong, for the most part, thought that he had always been a fair person. In fact, he thought that there was not one person who would accuse him of being unfair. He conducts business with dignity and honesty and he treats his employees fairly and professionally. He had never cheated on his wife or abused his daughter. In all honesty, he rather thought that he had been a good boss, a good husband and a good father. So what he could not understand was why his only daughter continues to defy his will.

His precious heiress, until recently, had been a very dutiful and obedient daughter. She had never done anything that will hurt him or hurt their family. Up until recently, Sang Hee had done everything like he wanted except for that incident when she wanted to pursue a career as a financial analyst in New York Stock Exchange rather than return to Korea and find a suitable partner. Back when she was just 24, he reasoned that his daughter just wanted to experience putting her credentials to good use and gain some experience. He hoped that her little "whim" will be satisfied after she experienced the hardships of the workplace. But, it did not work as he had hoped. His daughter did not outgrow her "whim" and returned to Korea willingly. It took him and his wife relentless prodding and even emotional blackmail to convince her to come back home to Korea. He hoped that the recent issue of CDC being acquired by the _kkangpae_-backed Il Shin Constructions was enough to make his daughter see reason and be willing to find a suitable and dependable man to usher the family back into its former glory. He could not be more mistaken.

What his daughter had in mind was to work in the company and with her own hands, usher the business back to its former glory. She deliberately walked out on almost every date she had or made the men call off the marriage offers. And that had been the talk in their circle. To be fair, the biggest issue had been how they were swallowed by a _kkangpae_ family. Disregarding that they still maintain stocks in the company, although not the largest share, obviously, loose tongues were maliciously spreading that they were actually penniless. And his daughter was certainly not helping. She seemed to conveniently forget that she was twenty-seven, an old maiden by most rich heirs' standards and was no longer as rich as she had been.

It breaks his heart to see her dismiss her potential partners left, right and in-between and it made him feel like an inadequate father. He was not selling her out. Why can't his daughter understand that to provide for the family is a man's responsibility? All he wanted was for her to find a partner who will take care of her and the business. Was it too much to hope for his only daughter to find her happy-ever-after? Even he and his wife, her mother, followed a similar tradition and it turned out good for all of them. Wasn't their happy family life a testament enough?

Fine. If his precious princess wanted to experience the corporate hell, she is going to get what she is asking for.

**-xox-**

Han Sang Hee could not believe what she was hearing. Her father, Chairman Han Hyun Dong, was telling her to come to the company that morning; though when she tried to ask again just to be sure that she heard it right, he deliberately ignored her and began reading the newspaper. She was instantly excited. She does not really know what had transpired the previous week but it must be some lucky twist of fate for him to grant her wish unless her father had been planning something different. But just the same, she took it as a good sign. The only other time she was "invited" to come over to the company's premises was during parties.

Even the thought of the invitation being a ruse concocted by her father was not going to dampen her spirit. All she could think of was that at long last, she was going to company. She just has to let Chairman Han realize what exactly she has to offer to the company.

She was humming a happy tune while dressing up.

The first thing she noticed when they got inside the building was the state-of-the-art security system. She could have sworn that the scanner could possibly even tell the brand of the perfume she wore. But even the intrusive technology was not going to ruin her day.

The guard smiled at her and she noticed that it was not the same guard who worked for her father before. And she would have liked to ask her father what happened to the old guard but he was still ignoring her. She knew that there had been changes in the company's administration and not to be disloyal to her father, she found herself liking the changes. The young security guard seemed more competent to deal with unwanted threats if necessary than the feeble old men that were with the company even before she was born. She just hoped that they were given the benefits they deserved.

She thought that all the talks about being absorbed by a _kkangpae_-backed company was all bull , no one would be that obvious. But upon seeing the changes in the premises, she might just believe that they had security that could rival the airport's security system. The new team might be a paranoid lot.

But the warm, old rose interior and dim corner lights gave the foyer a welcoming almost homey feel. It gave the impression that one is entering a posh hotel lobby. And the young staff looked competent and professional. Even the uniforms were new, she noticed. And they wore it fashionably.

The new administration might just know what they are doing.

**-xox-**

Il Shin Construction's Chief Secretary Lee might have been a seasoned assistant to Il Shin's big boss King Song but he felt like a neophyte with the boss' son, Prince Song Woo Bin. For one, the young executive ideas were all groundbreaking. The recent acquisition of the old and respectable Corea Development Corporation was a testimony to his young master's prowess. And he could not have been more proud. Song Woo Bin might have been a better and more formidable leader than his father. He might just be the force to successfully usher the Il Shin family to totally becoming legal.

He could understand the pressure his young charge was going through. King Song and Chairman Han were like two ravenous lions ready to devour the young mafia prince, both seasoned tycoons and alpha males themselves. But so far, the young master was holding out wonderfully. And when he heard among the board members that Chairman Han's daughter was about to join them, he felt like the most interesting chapter of the young master's life was about to start. He couldn't wait for them meet each other.

**-xox-**

Song Woo Bin felt another headache coming. He had not had a single, restful sleep the past week. The fiasco during his last matchmaking date was a constant issue with his mother the past week and she was not likely to make her son forget it so easily. His mother was constantly bugging him to please reconsider and make amends. After all, it was a friend's daughter. But Song Woo Bin was not one to let himself be suckered by something or someone he does not even like. So even with his mother's incessant prodding, to the point that he had been tempted to tell his mother that it was the sexy lady on the next table that he wanted to date, he made Chief Lee block his calendar the whole week. It was not that difficult really, the on-going construction was proving to be a challenge because he wanted it to be perfect. The issue with CDC's management was another matter.

He had spent the first half of his days on-site and though the construction was proving well, he could not just slack off. After all, it was for his best friend, Yoon Ji Hoo. The rest of the day were spent with countless board meetings and consultations since not all members of the board were that keen to just follow his orders without arguments and he was finding it exhausting to argue with the old coots. And the toughest to deal with was his current co-chairman of the board.

Chairman Han, to be fair, had good ideas and was a very good businessman and a good boss. After all, the old tycoon made CDC a respectable and stable company. But his ideas were old and traditional. Song Woo Bin's vision was to make CDC, as the flagship company of Il Shin Construction, into a global, innovative and formidable real estate company. But the old coot seemed to share his own father's traditional leadership style and business strategy. So between Chairman Han and King Song, Song Woo Bin felt like a bullet train in a beaten track.

And if that was not enough, Chairman Han endorsed his own daughter to take over the company's finance department. From what he'd heard, she was Harvard educated with achievements that could rival his own. She used to work for the New York Stock Exchange as financial analyst and had considerable working experience with stocks. So qualification-wise, she might just be who they need to fill up the position that the former finance director vacated upon his retirement two weeks ago.

But how many women can have those achievements and be a pleasure to work with? Not to mention that she probably looks and acts like an old maid with big glasses, long skirt, flat shoes and stern expression. Or she could also be the biggest bitch and a royal pain in the ass. Over-achieving women are either bitches who like to manipulate and control people or total bores who doesn't even have the slightest idea of fun, the all work and no play type. And he'd heard that she was still unmarried and was a total disaster in the dating game. _Exactly the type he does not even want to meet._

Song Woo Bin had always been a lover of women and his image as F4's Casanova was proof enough of that. But he liked his women matured, liberated, daring and hot; traits that those on top of the corporate ladder certainly does not possess. So as he prepared to meet with the board and the Han heiress, he was mentally picturing someone who'd look like a bespectacled, moody spinster with no sense of humor.

He had no expectation when he walked into the company's board room and was actually mentally preparing himself not to snort when the heiress was introduced but when he looked at the woman beside Chairman Han, he felt like he wanted to salivate right that instant. _It was her!_

Who would have thought that a tailored pin-striped suit can be so sexy? He noticed that she was looking at him too and a slow smile slowly crept into his face. _She could not have forgotten him that easily, could she?_

She blushed and glared and Song Woo Bin felt like a very interesting game had just started. He gave her another smile. And like he expected, she looked away quickly.

Unfortunately for her, he was determined to win.

Song Woo Bin sat on his chair across Chairman Han and realized that he was smiling once more. _He must be silly but who cares?_ He just found a reason to enjoy coming to work starting today.

**-xox-**

Sang Hee was speechless when her father's co-chairman walked into the board room. _It was her savior_!

And by the gods, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was younger than she expected and certainly more good-looking than she envisioned. He looked fresh and fragrant amidst the old executives and she swore, she could almost see him stepping out of the shower with just a towel on.

She mentally berated herself to steer clear of her lascivious thoughts. And she felt herself blush slightly when she noticed his eyes on her. She did not like his self-satisfied smile a bit but she felt her knees slightly buckle in excitement and anticipation. _What the hell is happening to her?_

And to make matters worse, she cannot make herself stop staring. After all, all the rich heirs she'd previously met becomes second-rate compared to this _kkangpae_ prince. But he could not have been that good in business, could he? He must have been made the co-chairman by sheer influence. Her father would certainly not have lost to this wet-by-the-ears mobster no matter how gorgeous he looked. And even if he was that competent in business, she certainly would not want to be with some mobster, be it in personal or professional level. _Where the hell did that come from?_

She was ashamed with her train of thoughts and the mobster's dazzling smile was not helping. He looked like he could read her thoughts and was taunting her. He must have been thinking that she was an idiot and a flirt. She hastily looked away.

When the complacent mobster sat on the chair across her father and gave her another smile that showed his perfect set of teeth, she bit her tongue and told herself that she was determined to hate him. Besides, he was the one who took away their company. **(To be continued)**

_Note: _

_Kkangpae- Korean term for mafia, mobster_

_So, how was it? -xox_

_PS. _

_I added definition of terms starting on the previous chapter to be clear. -xox_


	6. Chapter 5: First Strike

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. **No copyright infringement is intended.**

To all readers, thank you.

As always, errors are all mine. **Happy reading everyone!**

**Chapter 5: First Strike**

Eye bags and sleepless nights were nothing new to Hae Won. She was a pro at functioning without sleep especially during finals week. After all, Seoul National University standards were not for slackers. But the reason for her recent loss of sleep and lack of focus was not that simple. Exams were as far away in her thoughts as the moon. Ever since that strange encounter with Yoon Ji Hoo at the mall last Monday, she found herself unable to sleep peacefully at nights and concentrate during the days. Even her own father had been looking at her strangely the past days. And it was what driving her insane. Her _Appa_ looks at her like he knew something that she doesn't but just won't tell what the heck it is.

She did not like it a bit. She had never even thought about a man before and Yoon Ji Hoo, technically, was a stranger; although not a total stranger but still a stranger. They met twice but never even had a decent conversation. She had more of a relationship with the milk and newspaper boy who delivered the goods every morning. But it was the look on Yoon Ji Hoo's face that she could not forget and was making her lose precious sleeping hours. He looked confused and helpless and something about that was tugging at her heart.

And at the rate things are going right now, she doubt if she'd still be sane the following week. The best solution obviously was to confront Yoon Ji Hoo.

So after having been dismissed from her last class that Friday afternoon, Hae Won called _Harabuji_ that she might be late in coming back home to the village that weekend.

**-xox-**

Geum Jan Di regards Yoon Ji Hoo as her soul mate and best friend apart from Chu Ga Eul. She might be irrevocably in love with Jun Pyo but Ji Hoo will always occupy a spot in her heart. That was why, it worries her to look at him and know that something was wrong but she could not confront him about it. To be honest, Ji Hoo was the coolest s_unbae_ she knew. The man was always cool and composed and always has a plan. No matter how hopeless a situation might be, Ji Hoo always finds a way to get out of it or work around it. That is, until recently.

It was such a pain to look at the new Ji Hoo these past days. For one, he looked like a bomb about to go off. Second, she was bothered by the dark circle under his eyes and his apparent loss of appetite. She was frequenting the _Congee_ place these past few days so she could bring him something to eat. She had also been visiting the clinic four days in a row because she was worried. And Ji Hoo did not even seem to notice that she was there everyday, and that she had been skipping hospital duties. Even Jun Pyo was noticing that she seemed too preoccupied the past days and Jan Di confided that Ji Hoo had been strange the past days and Jun Pyo, with all his faults was really a caring and sensitive friend, even expressed concern. So he did not argue when his girlfriend chose to 'volunteer' at Ji Hoo's clinic for four consecutive days rather than go on a date with him with the little spare time they both have.

To it all, Ji Hoo seemed oblivious. He acts like someone in trance and she was particularly thankful that even in his current state, he had been as attentive as ever to his patients.

She looked at the clinic's full-time nurse and the elderly woman caught shook her head at her. No, she did not know what was wrong with the young master too.

When the last of the afternoon patients walked out of the door, he heard Ji Hoo sigh heavily before standing up and looking out of the window. And there it was, that faraway look in his eyes again.

**-xox-**

Hae Won had been debating herself for the last five minutes whether she should go out of her car and knock on the clinic door or just drive and go home to Hahoe Village.

She had been so determined to go and see him but after seeing that now familiar clinic, she felt nervous. She was unsure if it was indeed the right thing to do. What if he ignores her or worse tells her that she had been seeing things last Monday?

Why she was suddenly concerned about a "technically stranger's" opinion and reaction was quite a surprise too. The last time she checked, she was the last to care about other people's opinion of her.

But she kept remembering that look of helplessness and confusion in his face and was bothered by it. With a loud sigh, she turned off the car's air-con and got out of her car.

A cute lady with braids in doctor's robe opened the clinic's door with cheerful smile.

"_Annyeong haseyo_, are you here to see the doctor?"

She gave her a nervous smile.

"I'm here to see Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo, please" she said.

**-xox-**

The familiar voice of the person who had been it his thoughts for every single second of the past four days broke Ji Hoo's reverie. And before he could stop himself and remember to act cool, he found himself making his way out of his door and into the receiving area.

One look at her tired eyes and the dark circles under them made him feel a bit elated. At least, it seemed that he was not the only one who had suffered. But it was only an assumption that he was the cause of her stress too.

She was as beautiful as ever. The gentle breeze from the half opened hospital windows was teasing her shiny tresses that he momentarily had a vision of running his hand through it. She looked casual enough in her blue jeans, light blue blouse and white sneakers. But the simple garb did not tone down her beauty. In fact, it made her look breathtakingly fresh and innocent, especially since the simple jeans and shirt looked like it was cut specifically for her built. She must have had the most curvaceous body he had ever seen and he had seen his share of beautiful women. If that was not lethal enough to tantalize his already confused nerves, there was certain maturity and strength in her eyes that was apparent even to a complete stranger. She gave out the impression that she was certainly not someone who will allow anyone to step down on her but he seriously thought that she would never be the loud, boisterous type. In fact, it there was a word that best describes her; it would be that this certain lady has class. The combination was as powerful as a double knock-out punch and he suddenly felt weak.

The smile she gave him was as uncertain as how he felt right that instant. _God help him, he was fighting with himself for the past four days and he did not need her here now. And certainly does not want her here looking as vulnerable and unsure as he felt._

"I just want to know if you're alright."

Her voice had that slightest bit of breathlessness that made him think that she too was not as composed as she wanted to be.

He must have been lost for a moment for she spoke again.

"Uhmm, I was wondering because you don't look alright last Monday…"

Like he needed reminding that he was such a mess ever since Monday when he was busy convincing himself that he did not need nor want her there.

It took him long minutes before he found himself croaking a reply.

"I'm alright." _Great, how eloquent, Yoon Ji Hoo._

A shadow crossed her eyes at his short and almost rude reply. She gave a slight nod in acknowledgement and gave him a rather wobbly smile. Then she sighed deeply and squared her shoulders like she was preparing for the biggest battle of her life.

And he felt like the biggest jerk in the world.

"I mean… thank you for your concern."

He felt like an idiot already. His insides was a mess, even his head was a mess. And just when he wants to at least appear cool and composed his entire vocabulary seemed to have just run away from him.

So for the life of him, he cannot imagine where his next words came from.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

**-xox-**

Hae Won considered bolting out the instant he gave her a curt reply. She felt the pain of his rejection. She should have known better than to make mountain out of a molehill. The strange encounter at the mall was just an insignificant chance encounter. It meant nothing. She must have been mistaken about the look on his face back then and she was currently blaming herself for being too assuming.

Only her pride prevented her from doing so. She was a lady, for goodness' sake. She managed to give him a shaky smile and willed herself to stand strong and proud. She had done what she came for and she would walk away with her pride. There was absolutely nothing wrong with what she had done, she told herself. But the shame for being wrong was still eating up her self-respect so she was a bit surprised when he spoke again.

"I mean… thank you for your concern."

He did not sound rude. And when she looked up at him, the play of emotions on his face was enough vindication for her earlier feeling of rejection. And she was fighting with the urge to gently caress his pretty face.

And when she heard his next words, she felt her heart gave out a joyous leap.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

She did not need to think about it, her trip back home would have to be moved to later hours.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you."

**-xox-**

Geum Jan Di swore that the instant the pretty visitor walked inside the clinic and met Ji Hoo _sunbae's_ eyes, the reception instantly became an active land mine. She had never seen _Sunbae_ act like he did towards the pretty lady before, not even with Seo Hyun _unni_, though it was relatively the later part their relationship that Jan Di witnessed. With Seo Hyun _unni_, Ji Hoo _sunbae_ seemed at ease in accepting that he was indeed in love with Min Seo Hyun.

On the other hand, the two people standing in the clinic's reception area both looked like they were both about to go off and explode. Their body language was a dead give-away but both seemed to be in denial.

And no, it was not at all unpleasant.

And because she felt like a third wheel already around the two, she inconspicuously walked away from the both of them and went to the nurse's office. And as she expected, the two seemed oblivious of her.

She and the elderly nurse Song Yo In-_ssi _was trying very hard to hold their breath as they both strained to hear what was being said in the adjoining reception area. For two cheerful individuals, they were uncharacteristically quiet.

And the suspense was killing them. Under normal circumstances, they would have chastised Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo about his lack of tack but they both knew that it was a very special circumstance. And so when they heard the good doctor invite their visitor for dinner, they both let out relieved sighs.

The mystery of the master's stress for the past week was finally revealed.

The pretty lady gave them a shy smile but shook their hands firmly when they introduced themselves. She even bowed down a little when she acknowledge them and introduced herself. She was one courteous and well-mannered lady, and so pretty too. Jan Di knew that the women who generally get F4's attention were special and notable. Aside from her and Ga Eul, they all tend to be rich and well-educated too like Seo Hyun _unni_ and Jae Kyung _unni_. And if she would take into consideration all of Yi Jung past flames and Woo Bin's women, they tend to be unbelievably pretty and fashionable, too. But Han Hae Won seemed like an antithesis of all those qualities. She looked and dressed simply and casually enough but she carried it with class and grace. She wasn't loud or boisterous but her pleasant smile and firm handshake was enough to put them at ease. And the non-judgmental way she accepted their rather awkward introduction and even bowed in acknowledgement endeared her instantly to Geum Jan Di. She might just be the right one for Ji Hoo _sunbae_.

So when Ji Hoo _sunbae_ and Hae Won-_ssi_ bade them goodbye, their over enthusiastic consent and overly excited voices made Ji Hoo gently shook his head and Hae Won to blush profusely.

The two were not even inside the car when Jan Di and Yo In-_ssi _gave a loud whoops and high-fived cheerfully.

**-xox-**

Yoon Ji Hoo's white Mini Cooper S convertible had superb air conditioning system but Hae Won felt unusually hot while reminding herself that it was not a date. He invited her to dinner; he never said that it was a date. But still, the reactions of Jan Di-_ssi_ and Yo In-_ssi_ made her giddy. She blushed anew at her realization. Her only consolation was that at least Ji Hoo seemed to loosen up a bit. He even opened the door for her.

"It's okay to be nervous on the first date."

Hae Won turned to face him abruptly that she could have sworn a nerve on her neck snapped. She saw the teasing glint in Ji Hoo's eyes.

"What?"

Ji Hoo turned his eyes back on the road but she could still see the edges of his mouth twitch as he laughed silently.

"Hae Won-_ssi_, I'm just reminding myself."

_Him nervous? And oh god, a date?_

The temperature inside the car just turned a tad higher. **(To be continued)**

**-xox-**

_Terms:_

_Appa-Dad_

_Harabuji-Grandpa_

_Sunbae-senior_

_Congee- type of rice porridge typically eaten in Asia countries. In Korea, it was called 'juk'. I googled and it was called 'cháo' in Vietnam, reddevil2302. Hmm I wish I'm rich so I could tour around Asia._

_Annyeong haseyo- "hello" or "greetings of peace" in Korea. It translates to something like "Aloha" in Hawaii or "Assalamu alaikum" in Arabic._

_Unni-older sister (term used by younger female to address older females) _

_-ssi- when attached to a person's name denotes respect (like an honorific) _

P.S.

To _**reddevil2302**_, thank you for your ever kind reviews. And yes, Sang Hee is older by 3 years to F4. I made her so because Woo Bin's character likes older women, right?

I put F4 ages at 24, while Jan Di, Ga Eul and Hae Won were all 23. Sang Hee was 27, just like Min Seo Hyun. I'm not really sure about the time line of the original BOF/BBF though. And I'm sorry if I haven't watched "The Birth of the Rich" yet. I'll check it out if I have some time.

And no, I'm not that good in English but thank you for the compliment. I actually suck at grammar that's why I'm inviting Beta Readers for my story. *teehee

By the way, your English is good so perhaps you can also write an English Woo Bin story. Actually, I envy you because you have written a story already. Me, this is my very first one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. –**xox-**


End file.
